Thirst
by xprinsipessa
Summary: After a little sneaking of some wine, Amber and Desmond find their paths cross.
1. Chapter 1

Would there ever come a day that seventeen years old would be considered old **enough** for a sip of champagne? Unlikely, or at least it seemed that way for the Kingdom of Enchancia.

Amber was sick of having to wait, sick of having her hand shooed away from the glasses that passed her by on silver trays.

 _Well, no matter_ , the princess would think with a pout on her lips and a longing gaze on yet another platter, _it's not as if the party is the only place where wine can be found._

With her head held high and proud, skirts in hand, she turns to walk through those blocking her way.

A path is made by those prudent enough to tear their eyes away from the men and women swirling across the dance floor. The time Amber could be seen to be missing was limited.

She does not bother to look back to the spillage she had caused when brushing against someone's arm.

Out in the corridor, the noise of the party and its guests has greatly diminished.

A blonde head turns twice before lithe steps hurry the princess along the most desirable path; the one that was least likely to bring about trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been so lucky it wasn't a red wine he had been carrying – and spilt on the hem of a duchess' skirt. Unfortunately, Desmond's luck would only hold out so far as it didn't save him from the beratement he received.

Blushing, he lowered his head and bowed in apology before making his way past the incensed woman. He needed some air, and since the way to the terrace was… _occupied_ , he would have to avail of the supply coming from the nearest corridor.

It had only been an accident, and not even one caused by any forward movement of his own. He could recall the sight of blonde hair going by before the yelling had begun.

From the corner of his eye, again the sight of bouncing blonde curls catches his attention. And the rose colour of the gown those curls belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the ballroom door clicking shut puts a halt to her step. Were they _already_ sending a search party out for her? And she hadn't even been gone for five minutes! The princess whips her head around, hair splaying from the motion, to see – only Desmond standing out in the middle of the hall.

He was the cause her to get all worked up over _nothing_.

A scoff escapes Amber's throat and she places her sights back on the path she was in the process of taking.

Was Princess Amber all right? From where Desmond was standing there seemed to be something bothering her. Probably him for having distracted her from the task she felt had to be fulfilled on this night. Whatever task that might have been, he could only guess at.

He would be better off letting her go off on her quest. He had already managed to irritate one woman. He did not want to add Princess Amber to that list.


	4. Chapter 4

This was tricky.  
Kitchen staff and servants would be swarming this area all night replenishing the stock for the activity above. If she could find a way past them, get down to the wine cellar and out again then she would be home free.  
Trouble was going by unnoticed.

And Amber was not the sort of girl to go unnoticed.

The seconds she spent staring at the kitchen entryway from her corner couldn't be going by any slower. There had to be a gap she could slip in between _sometime_!

Gloved fingers press against her lips in the attempt to keep the gasp that had slipped almost entirely from being heard.

There it was, and there was no time to lose.

Clutching skirts in hand and hitching them higher than would be considered proper in polite company, Amber takes off in a run, or as much a run as she could manage as she crouched. She slips round the doorframe without being spotted and takes position behind the first hiding space to be seen from gazing into the room: a pile of sacked potatoes.

The sound of pots and pans clattering against one another cause her to get close to the burlap. So long as she didn't knock anything over, she could have a moment to rest here and think about which direction to take. Anywhere away from the typical sounds of a kitchen would be for the best.

He purposefully walks in the opposite direction he had seen Amber take, his hands wringing together. As far as the ball was concerned, Desmond did not have any plans to return inside anytime soon.  
And why should he anyway? He would only end up uncomfortably closed in by a gaggle of strangers. No, he was better off out here away from all that.


	5. Chapter 5

The bottles swing lightly by her sides. Her jubilance at having gotten away with her theft so easily is distracting enough she almost forgets to listen to her surroundings. And it's a good thing she does. The sound of shoes on marble. She stops to stand by the corner. Her lips purse at the sight.

Great, Desmond again. And how was Amber supposed to get past him?

No. There was no _getting past_ him.

She puts the bottles on the ground, tucked up right against the corner.

" _Desmond_!" A harsh whisper spoken as Amber takes to /running/ up from behind, grasping hold of his arm.

One second he's walking peacefully along his way and the next, he's being dragged around a corner, almost tripping over himself in the process.

"Woah-!"

" _Hush_ , Desmond."

It takes him a number of seconds to figure out who exactly was holding him hostage: Princess Amber, with a stern look in her eye and a finger to her lips.

"I need you."

"Wha-?" Confusion clouds his features at the demand.

"To be my lookout." A scoff had escaped her and her eyes had rolled towards the ceiling.

 _Her lookout?_ A sharp pain, and he realised Amber had yet to relinquish her grip on his arm. He glances down to find the two bottles of wine standing by the wall. _Oh._  
"I'm not sure I'm the lookout type, Amber."

"Oh, come on." Again she rolls her eyes at his reluctance. "I'll reward you if you help."


	6. Chapter 6

There was already a pair of glasses stored away in her room. Surely she could spare a drop of wine tonight, especially for a display of trustworthiness.  
A sweet smile spreads across her lips and she finally lets him go, as if doing both would factor into the decision for him to help her.

A hand rubs against the sore spot she had undoubtedly left. He certainly was taking his good old sweet time about answering her. How much longer could Amber be away from the party for? She had a feeling she had more than passed the estimated time. It was more like she had sprinted by.

" _So_ , will you help me?" There's a hopefulness in her tone, her head tilted to the side and hands clasped together low before her in almost a pleading fashion. A tried and tested puppy dog face. made especially for getting exactly what she wanted.

"I suppose—."

"Great!" She wasn't about to let him finish that sentence and end up having to take 'no' for an answer. That was not how Amber operated.

The princess bends to take the bottles from the floor, placing them in her arms as if she were carrying a small animal of some sort before straightening back up. "All right, you can go on ahead and I'll trail behind some." That would give her the opportunity to dive into any nearby rooms should Desmond spot anyone up ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Desmond might not be entirely certain about where he should be going. Other than straight, that is. All the times he had been to visit for school projects and the like and not once had he ever seen Amber's room. Whenever they had been partnered up to work together Amber had always insisted they work in the library.  
A sigh manages to break free of him.  
As long as Amber kept him on track, there would be no trouble at all in finding the room.

Of course, that's not to say their journey would be smooth sailing from here. If someone just happened upon them, an acceptable excuse to explain whatever reasons they had for being away from the party taking place upstairs. And no doubt Amber was looking to him to provide just that.

Another sigh. How had he let himself be dragged into this? Oh, right. Because there was no other option when it came to Amber.  
Even if she hadn't interrupted him before and let him go on with what he had been about to say, he wasn't about to deny her request. He knew better than to dare.

She'll allow herself a smile. Jinxing herself right outside her bedroom door seemed more than improbable.  
Handing a bottle Desmond's way with a smile, she lets herself through to the room. "You're allowed to come in, but only for a moment."


	8. Chapter 8

A skipping step brings her towards her bedside table, just the place to leave her winnings for the night. Noticing from the corner of her eye how her door still stood wide open, she tuts.

"Come on, come on." She rushes toward the door and before there can be any protest, grabs hold of his arm once more to drag him inside. "There's nothing to be frightened of in here."  
She can only leave him there after pushing the door closed before heading back to her bedside.

Earlier in the wine cellar Amber had found herself a corkscrew and had slipped it into her pocket. She found it now resting beside the small vial of perfume she kept on hand at all times.  
Hm. She's not quite certain her hands are really made for pulling corks out of bottles. It was a very good thing she had brought someone else along.  
"Desmond, can you come over here and help please?" She turned on her heel, displaying the screw and bottle in hand.

It was best to just smile and nod and do as he was told, and to keep his sighs to himself. He made his way over to Amber, taking the items offered. He had never done this himself, but if the princess thought it was for the best...

What a mistake she had made. With every attempt he made to secure the corkscrew, the tip would only slide off.  
"No, no. You have to push it inside before you start twisting."


	9. Chapter 9

Her mouth is agape as she watches the bottle falls to the marble floor.

She squeals as the glass bursts and liquid catches the ends of her skirts. An accusatory glare is thrown the prince's way before she darts around the puddle Desmond had made to her washroom.  
Once inside, Amber runs to gather as many towels as she can lay her hands on from the shelves.  
She returns to a guilty looking Desmond, who had stood back several paces from the disaster that had been caused. Kneeling down by the wet, the princess is careful of the danger stray glass presented.

Hands full of towel, she scoops and mops up as much glass and liquid as she can.

She hadn't been asked, but she had volunteered. She needed to step outside for some air anyway. "I'll be right back," Sofia said, raising a hand before heading out of the ballroom towards Amber's room. There was no better place to begin searching, right?

Traversing the many hallways and passages of the castle to stand outside Amber's door, Sofia knocks three times only to be met with – some sort of clattering and clinking hubbub.  
 _Huh_. That was curious.  
"Amber, are you in there?" Sofia calls out, placing a hand to the side of her mouth.

Still nothing but the sounds from before.  
She should just go in to make sure there's nothing amiss.

She pushes the door handle down and let's herself in to stumble across a sight it takes her a good moment to figure out: her sister shoving goodness knew what under her bed with a towel, and Desmond standing awkwardly by with the guiltiest look she had ever seen from him plastered across his face.

Amber almost screamed aloud when she saw Sofia standing by her door, hand having fallen away from its perch on the door handle. "Sofia, it's not what you think!"


	10. Chapter 10

What Sofia thought was very much the truth of the matter; the stench of spilt wine saturated the air.

In the desperate attempt to make up excuses, Amber is quick to rise from the sticky floor, if not quick enough to look exactly where she was stepping.  
Her foot slides on a wet patch she had missed in her haste to clean up. There is a cry of pain suppressed only by the bottom lip to shoot under her teeth. Amber gingerly lifts her gown, turning her leg from right to left to gauge the damage.

To avoid any more accidents, Sofia carefully picked her way across to Amber's side, kneeling by her to inspect the damage.  
No broken bones as far as she could see, but…

Blood! Horrible, disgusting, messy blood!  
Amber drops her skirts to cover the sight and place her hands to her mouth.

This was a disaster. All she had wanted was to have a few glasses of wine for herself. And instead all she had managed to do was waste a full bottle of wine and now she was _bleeding_.

She had to get Amber up and sitting away from the area, that was certain. Taking hold of Amber's arm, Sofia fixed her gaze on Desmond.  
"Can you help me, please?" She didn't like the idea of dragging Desmond into the situation any further than her sibling already had but she had no choice.

He tottered over to them, almost looking as if he was about to fall flat on his face where Amber had caused her injury, and took to standing on the unoccupied side of the princess, placing his hand on the underside of her arm and the other just on her back, for extra support.

With a combined effort, they got her to stand, balancing on them both and on the leg she had not damaged. They hefted her away from the remaining puddles and pieces of glass as far as they could, seating her on the end of the bed that wasn't soaked through with alcohol.

"How did this happen?" It's the only question Sofia can ask in order to make sense of the situation.  
She knew Desmond wouldn't say anything but she certainly wasn't expecting Amber to suddenly clam up, holding her head down low and clasping her hands tightly in her lap together. "Amber."

The sound of her reluctance passes through a hum. "All right, all right." There's was nothing else left to do but spill the beans on all that had transpired during the night. "And now we're here."


	11. Chapter 11

During the course of the tale, Sofia had taken to sitting by Amber's side. Desmond, too, now sat by the large chest at the end of her bed.  
A sigh can be heard from Sofia as she shakes her head lightly in disapproval.

"What are we going to do?" Amber asked, worry creasing her brow.

Sofia stood, a familiar look of determination taking root in her features as she pointed to her sister's leg. "I'll take care of your cut while Desmond can clean out the things you tried to hide under the bed." Amber had the grace to blush.

And the sense to lift her petticoats by the time Sofia had returned with everything she had collected from the washroom. The expressions on everyone's faces were downcast. Amber couldn't help but realise she had been the one to turn this night of enjoyment into one of despair. She had been the cause of this and all because she was _thirsty_.

"I'm sorry."

The apology causes both Sofia and Desmond to look up from their work in surprise.

Amber couldn't quite keep their gaze, face scrunching up and her eyes fixing to hands still locked in her lap. She knew it wasn't enough but she meant it.

She could hear a sigh coming from Sofia. She had disappointed her, no doubt. What a model sister she made. And Desmond; why, he hadn't said a word since she had pulled him along to go on this escapade.  
Amber felt very much the fool, and she had acted like one too.


	12. Chapter 12

"There." Sofia's hands work on settling skirts of white upon white upon rose into place once more.

Both girls look to Desmond for the nod he gives to confirm the completion of his own work.

"Right. I'll help Desmond find a way to dispose of the towels," alongside the spare bottle left standing ignored on the nightstand, Sofia reminds herself. "And Amber, you can stay here to rest."

It wasn't a reward, she knew. But Amber couldn't help feel as if it were and that she was about to have all her misdeeds shoved under the carpet and covered up. She made no move to lie down as her sibling and friend made to clear up around them.

Before either of them could leave Amber stood, wincing at the pain the fall had caused her. "Wait." They both look back at her, expectant. There was no way in Enchancia she was going to let either of them go. "You don't need to make excuses for me."

"Lie down, Amber." Sofia reprehended.

"I won't." She stated, taking a few limping steps towards them. "I'm going back to the party."

"You can't even walk properly," Sofia said, thrusting a hand out with her palm facing up in gesture to her sister's injury.

That response only earned a scoff and a toss of a blonde head as Amber staggered her way past the two. The pain would only last an hour, at most. There was little reason for her not to bear her punishment for that time. Then there would still be plenty of time left to dance the rest of the night away.


	13. Chapter 13

There was no point in chasing after her, the younger princess knew. Once Amber had gotten an idea into her mind, there was nothing short of an avalanche that could stop her. "We'll meet up with her later but first, these towels."

By the time Desmond and Sofia returned to the Grand Ballroom, they could see Amber was making the social rounds of the gathered ensemble. Sofia had to give her credit; the girl certainly could act.

"Ah, here you are, Sofia." The familiar voice of the castle steward, Baileywick, approaches from their side. "We were looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. We were just about ready to send the guards out to look for you when Amber returned alone."

"Oh, you didn't need to do that," Sofia said, waving her hands back and forth as if that would guarantee a sense of reassurance. "I just sent Amber on ahead while I went look for Desmond." She indicates the boy by her side with a look. "I hadn't seen him in a while so I thought I would go and find him, too."

"Well, now you're all here, please enjoy the rest of the evening, Your Highnesses." Baileywick bows before taking a prompt pace away from the pair.

"Quick thinking, Sofia." Desmond complimented.

"Thanks." She didn't know where the lie had come from. She was starting to think a little bit of Amber had rubbed off on her.


End file.
